


Psuedonym

by Providence26



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Internet Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Providence26/pseuds/Providence26
Summary: Cabenson Fanfic Challenge 2013/2014 Prompt - AU





	Psuedonym

I walk up to the enquiries desk certain that I have a request obscure enough to warrant at least three minutes of the librarian’s time. I do all of my research here at this library, I could probably sit at home in my office and Google the answers, but there is something calming and productive about being surrounded by thousands of pages filled with words and experiences, almost reverent. And of course there is the librarian to consider, Alexandra Cabot. I reserve all of my questions for days when she is on duty, on her days off I retire to the coffee shop around the corner. I have published three books so far, murder mysteries with a lesbian detective, but all written under a pseudonym. I have used Alexandra as an almost glorified research assistant, she is brilliant, watching her mind sort through information is truly astonishing, I am in awe of her. I can’t help myself, she has a voice that captivates me, I could sit and listen to her read aloud from the phone book and I would probably still be aroused by it. She has such a fierce intelligence that I can’t help but think she is wasted here, and yet, she seems to be in her element here, like it is her natural habitat. Surrounded by words and wisdom, the escape that books provide and the comfort of the knowledge held here.  
Also, she is beautiful.  
Not the kind of obvious beauty that most people seem to go for.  
But she is breathtaking. People look past her because of the glasses, and the professional way she dresses, which covers up everything many people seem to expect to be on show these days.  
She radiates an intimidating competence which only adds to her appeal. I know she has a sense of humor that matches mine, we have both been given the ‘church giggles’ by puns and plays on words the other has said, unable to truly let out a proper laugh in such a quiet space. I long to hear her deep belly laugh. One day, perhaps.  
I am often stunned to silence by her beauty. The more I look at her, the harder it is for me to look away.  
“Good morning Alex, I am hoping you can help me today.”  
“ I will do my best, Miss Benson, what is it you need?”  
I really need for you to start calling me Olivia to start with. I want to hear you say my name.  
“Hopefully this will not be too taxing for you, I need some information on poisons toxic to humans and how they can be manufactured by a lay person in a high enough quantity to murder without being obvious.”  
She blinks as she digests the information. A small smile graces her lips. “This won’t get me indicted as a co-conspirator will it?” She asks, already typing into her system.  
“Unfortunately not.”  
This makes her look up at me sharply, one eyebrow raised in question.  
“I mean, erm, that I am not planning to murder anyone. Well, not anyone real at any rate.”  
“That’s reassuring, come with me, I have just the thing.”  
Several minutes later, united in triumph as we discovered at least three realistic possibilities for my plot, she leaves me to my research.   
Sundays are the worst days for me, the library is closed, and theoretically it is my day off. Usually I try to spend the time meeting up with friends or what little family I have left, but today I am at a loose end, I have no one to meet, the weather isn’t conducive to exercise or even just window shopping. I give in and take my laptop and notebook to the coffee shop around the corner, it is as close as I am going to get to seeing Alex Cabot today. I need to make a move and ask her out, she can only say yes or no. And if she says no then my huge crush needs to just wither and die, so I can move on.  
Four hours, as many espressos and two frappuccinos later and I find myself contemplating whether my heart and nervous system can cope with yet one more when I am interrupted by her voice asking if the seat opposite me is free.  
Of course it is, and even if there had been someone occupying it, I would have bodily removed them to make space for her.  
Gesturing, “Please, join me.”  
“Are you working on your murder?”  
I take the chance to smile at her smirking expression. “Oh indeed, the research came in very handy. Though, I think it has only made me more dangerous. Now that I know I can off someone so easily.”  
“What’s the title going to be?”  
“I haven’t decided yet. It’s the last thing I choose, sometimes my editor has even chosen a better title and substituted it for my choice, I’m not great at naming things, that’s probably why I don’t have pets or kids.”  
“Ah, I see.”  
This is when I notice my most recent book in her hands. Shit. Play it cool, Liv.  
She sees me eye her book.  
“Have you read this one?”  
“Yeah, what did you think?” I say trying to avoid answering.  
“I’m only halfway through, but I am enjoying it. I love all of the ones I have read by this author.”  
“Oh, you’ve read them all?” I am proud that my voice hardly altered at all as I start to panic. She has helped me with the research for all three, there is no way that a mind like hers can avoid seeing the similarities between my research questions and the plot of the books.   
Alex makes sure I am looking at her when she answers, “Yes, all of them, it was quite funny, when I read the first one I was curious to see how much of the plot mirrored your questions to me, and I had this silly idea you were the writer.”  
“Oh, what an absurd idea indeed.” I am on the very edge of panic now, to come clean or to play it cool.  
I really wished I had gotten myself another drink now.  
“And then I read the second one, and I have to say, I am pretty convinced that you are the author of these. Am I right? I can lay out my evidence point by point if I need to.”  
“There’s no need. So…what is it you want?” I am slightly disheartened by this point, thinking that her intention may be less than honorable.  
“I want a hot chocolate, and to read the next chapter of your book.”  
I look up, there’s a promise in her eyes that lets me know she is going to keep my secret. “Oh, let me,” I say.  
As I get up to go to the counter she adds, “And dinner.”


End file.
